


Running Through the Garden

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Spring drabble [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Spring.





	Running Through the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sweet Creature by Harry Styles.

“Louis, run with me,” Harry called, taking flight before Louis could even look up. It was spring again, one year since they had met. Years were different but the thing that didn’t change was Louis still thinking he was the one. He kicked his heel, running in the garden with dew from the grass wetting his bare feet. Harry’s carefree laughter rang in the air, mixing with Louis’ in a perfect harmony. Harry eventually stopped, rolling on the grass, Louis joining him there.

“Marry me,” Louis said, tone of jest but in his heart he meant it all the same.


End file.
